Ma Ma My - F1RST
Descripción *'Título:' Ma Ma My 180px|right *'Artista:' F1RST. *'Single:' Ma Ma My *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Pop. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 25-Noviembre-2011 Video full|center|400 px Racoon, Jung Hoon, Sul Hee, Jenny, Han Saem, Min Kyung, Do A Romanización Oh baby noreul barabol tte Nan amu maldo mothae Nae chumi nareul bullo Tto geu nunbiche kkeullyo HS/Rc O nareul musowo hajima (Ma, Ma) Nan chinhejigo supeul ppuninikka Ha! Utgijima no gateun namjan nomu mana Jom neukkiji ma Nomaneul wihan chumi anya HS/Rc Non ajingnal molla Namjan da ttokgata HS/Rc Kkachirhan chok jom hajima Jenny/MK/Sh Come on little boy nan (Yes you are) Nol (Yes we are) Ajikkajin (Yes so what?) Heueum (Oh) DoA/HS/Jh/Rc Please don’t worry girl Don’t worry girl Jenny/MK/Sh Jom do jikyobolle DoA/HS/Jg/Rc Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-My girl, girl, girl Jenny/MK/Sh Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-My boy, boy, boy DoA/HS/Jg/RcMa-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-My girl, girl, girl Jenny/MK/Sh Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-My boy, boy, boy Oh baby jogeumssik ppareuge Jogeum sekdareuge Sosohi daga ganda Geurigo mareul gonda DoA/Jh Geudega wonhaneun modeun gol (Gol, gol) Negae marhebwa modu da hejulge yeh, saelo naon baek gudu geuligo to gajang aleumdabgo yeppeun geol da sonmulhe Jugo Nae mureup Gakkai waso anjabwa hejul mari isso "Step Back! move!" (boy) DoA/Jh Nal mironejima Jom do senggagi piryohae DoA/Jh Geure ajik siganeun mana Jenny/MK/Sh Come on little boy nan (Yes you are) Nol (Yes we are) Ajikkajin (Yes so what?) Heueum (Oh) DoA/HS/Jh/Rc Please don’t worry girl Don’t worry girl Jenny/MK/Sh Jom do jikyobolle DoA/HS/Jg/Rc Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-My girl, girl, girl Jenny/MK/Sh Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-My boy, boy, boy DoA/HS/Jg/RcMa-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-My girl, girl, girl Jenny/MK/Sh Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-My boy, boy, boy Ajikdo Geudeye gyoteul memdoneundae Oh ijen naege Niegae Geu mameul yoro~ Jenny/MK/Sh Come on little boy nan (Yes you are) Nol (Yes we are) Ajikkajin (Yes so what?) Heueum (Oh) DoA/HS/Jh/Rc Please don’t worry girl Don’t worry girl Jenny/MK/Sh Jom do jikyobolle DoA/HS/Jg/Rc Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-My girl, girl, girl Jenny/MK/Sh Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-My boy, boy, boy DoA/HS/Jg/RcMa-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-My girl, girl, girl Jenny/MK/Sh Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-My boy, boy, boy Español Oh nena, cuando te veo No puedo decir ni una palabra Tu baile me llama Tus ojos me atraen otra vez HS/Rc Oh, no tengas miedo de mi (no, no) Sólo quiero acercarme a ti Ha!, no seas ridículo, hay tantos chicos como tu No lo sientes, no es un baile solo para ti HS/Rc Todavia no me conoces Todos los chicos son iguales HS/Rc No actues como si fueras una chica mala Jenny/MK/Sh Vamos pequeño chico Soy (Si, eres) Eres (Si, somos) Aún no (Si, ¿Y qué?) Hmm (Oh) DoA/HS/Jh/Rc Por favor no te precoupes chica No te precoupes chica Jenny/MK/Sh Veré un poco más DoA/HS/Jh/Rc Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi chica, chica, chica Jenny/MK/Sh Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi chico, chico, chico DoA/HS/Jh/Rc Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi chica, chica, chica Jenny/MK/Sh Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi chico, chico, chico Oh nena, un poco más rápido Un poco más diferente Me acerco lentamente Y empiezo una conversación DoA/Jh Todo lo que quieras Dímelo y lo haré por ti Si,la nueva temporada de bolsos y zapatos Compraré las cosas más hermosas y bonitas Ven y siéntate en mi regazo, tengo algo que decirte ¡Un paso atrás! ¡Muévete! (chico) DoA/Jh No me rechaces Necesito pensarlo un poco más DoA/Jh Si, todavia hay mucho tiempo Jenny/MK/Sh Vamos pequeño chico Soy (Si, eres) Eres (Si, somos) Aún no (Si, ¿Y qué?) Hmm (Oh) DoA/HS/Jh/Rc Por favor no te precoupes chica No te precoupes chica Jenny/MK/Sh Veré un poco más DoA/HS/Jh/Rc Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi chica, chica, chica Jenny/MK/Sh Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi chico, chico, chico DoA/HS/Jh/Rc Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi chica, chica, chica Jenny/MK/Sh Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi chico, chico, chico Todavia estoy dando vueltas alrededor de ti Y ahora abre tu corazón para mi Jenny/MK/Sh Vamos pequeño chico Soy (Si, eres) Eres (Si, somos) Aún no (Si, ¿Y qué?) Hmm (Oh) DoA/HS/Jh/Rc Por favor no te precoupes chica No te precoupes chica Jenny/MK/Sh Veré un poco más DoA/HS/Jh/Rc Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi chica, chica, chica Jenny/MK/Sh Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi chico, chico, chico DoA/HS/Jh/Rc Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi chica, chica, chica Jenny/MK/Sh Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi chico, chico, chico Hangul Oh Baby 너를 바라볼 때 난 아무 말도 못해 네 춤이 나를 불러 또 그 눈빛에 끌려 오 나를 무서워 하지 마(마 마) 난 친해지고 싶을 뿐이니까 ha 웃기지마 너 같은 남잔 너무 많아 좀 느끼지 마 너만을 위한 춤이 아냐 넌 아직 날 몰라 남잔 다 똑같아 까칠한 척 좀 하지 마 Come on little boy 난~(yes you're) 널~ (yes we're) 아직까진~(yes so what) 흐음~(oh) Please don't worry girl Don't worry girl 좀 더 지켜볼래 ma ma ma ma ma my girl girl girl ma ma ma ma ma my boy boy boy ma ma ma ma ma my girl girl girl ma ma ma ma ma my boy boy boy Oh Baby 조금씩 빠르게 조금 색다르게 서서히 다가 간다 그리고 말을 건다 그대가 원하는 모든 걸(걸 걸) 내게 말해봐 모두 다 해줄게 yeh 새로 나온 백 구두 그리고 또 가장 아름답고 예쁜 걸 다 선물해주고 내 무릎 가까이 와서 앉아봐 해줄 말이 있어 "Step Back! move!" (boy) 날 밀어내지마 좀 더 생각이 필요해 그래 아직 시간은 많아 Come on little boy 난~(yes you're) 널~ (yes we're) 아직까진~(yes so what) 흐음~(oh) Please don't worry girl Don't worry girl 좀 더 지켜볼래 ma ma ma ma ma my girl girl girl ma ma ma ma ma my boy boy boy ma ma ma ma ma my girl girl girl ma ma ma ma ma my boy boy boy 아직도 그대의 곁을 맴도는데 이젠 내게 나에게 그 맘을 열어~ Come on little boy 난~(yes you're) 널~ (yes we're) 아직까진~(yes so what) 흐음~(oh) Please don't worry girl Don't worry girl 좀 더 지켜볼래 ma ma ma ma ma my girl girl girl ma ma ma ma ma my boy boy boy ma ma ma ma ma my girl girl girl ma ma ma ma ma my boy boy boy Datos Categoría:F1RST